


Happy Birthday

by betweenacts



Series: Happy Birthdays [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin asks Catherine for them to have dinner with David for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Catherine was sitting in her house, sipping a cup of tea, watching Erin eat her breakfast when her daughter asked. “Mum, what day is it?”   
“The 18th…” as soon as she said it she slapped her own forehead. “It’s David’s birthday.”   
“Davy-Dave is the birthday boy?” Erin asked over her cereal. She has been calling David that since she was little, and she still does just to irritate him.   
“Yes, it is. But you have school today, so I will tell him you said ‘Happy Birthday’.” Catherine said imitating her daughter on the last part.   
“That’s not fair! Ok, I have an idea, you invite him so he could come to have birthday dinner with us.”   
“That sentence sounded weird but I will have to think about before correcting you…”   
“Muuuuuum.”    
“I don’t know, sweetie. Olive is still so tiny and…”   
“I can take care of her, please! I know you like when David is around. You look more happy.”   
“Happier.” Catherine corrected her voice barely more than a whisper.   
“Please?”   
“Alright! I’ll call him… Later.”   
After Erin was already in school and Catherine found herself alone, she stared at the phone for a few minutes before actually picking it up to call David.   
“Hello?”   
“Happy Birthday!” she said.    
“Cate? You didn’t need to…”   
“Shut up, I’m only calling because my daughter made Me.”    
“Right.” She could hear the smile in his voice.   
“I will hang up on you and you will never know what I wanted to say.”   
“Lies. Lies. Lies. You would never hang up on the Birthday boy.”   
“Ok, Erin gave the idea to invite you guys for dinner. Which is not a very good idea given that I don’t cook. But we could order something, I’m sure Georgia will be pleased with the fact that…”   
“Of course! I’m going. See you at 7? Is that Ok?”   
“Make it 6 because I have a child which needs to be up early tomorrow.”   
“It’s Deal.”    
Only after a few minutes she realized he had said “I am” instead of “We are”, but she didn’t want to call again so she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.   
  
He arrived by himself. And was greeted by a smiling Erin.   
“Your mother told me you were the one who invited me.” He said hugging the girl.   
“Yep, I was. Where is Olive? I promised to take care of her.”   
“No, it’s ok, little one. Georgia is taking care of Olive.”   
“Ah, ok then.” She tried to hide how disappointed she was, it was her first grown up chore.    
“Let’s have dinner, shall we?” Catherine screamed from the kitchen.   
  
Erin talked happily about her day in school, and math and things that made Catherine doubt she was really her daughter for a moment. She was so smart. Catherine smiled proudly while eating pasta.   
The little girl yawned mid-phrase.    
“Time to go to bed, then.” Catherine announced.    
“But mum…”   
“It’s 8 ‘o clock and you are falling asleep during a conversation. You are going to bed.” David watched the exchange in silence.    
“Only if David comes tomorrow. I like Davy-Dave and he doesn’t come around anymore.” Erin is a big girl, being nine she learned how to make the grown-ups do what she wanted; she was particularly childish, and pouty in those moments. But that was just because she was too clever.    
“I promise to come to see you tomorrow.” He told her, her pout broke into a smile. She really wasn’t expecting it.    
  
Catherine tucked Erin in and David stayed in the living room waiting for her to go back.    
“Are you going to tell me what is going on now?” he lowered his head as she asked.    
“Is it ok to ask for divorce just because you are unhappy?”   
“It’s the most honest reason of them all…” she answered. “Why did you get married in the first place?”   
“It was just the right thing to do…”   
“And you were the good boy perfect for the part. Huh?” she wanted to hug him.    
“The person I wanted didn’t want me and…”   
“David, every woman in UK would go for you without thinking.”   
“You were with Twig, so…”   
“Wha?” she was having basically an out of body experience, she couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Do you mean it?”   
He was feeling bold so he got closer to her. “You were happy with him, and you had Erin and, Georgia is a nice person and… It seemed like it would work, and…”   
“Twig and I got separated.”   
“Basically, yes.”    
She stared at him as if he had grown another head. “I didn’t tell you something in person that I told you on the phone.”   
“What?”   
Their faces were so close he could feel her breath in his face.   
“Happy birthday, Birthday boy.”   
“Do I get a gift?”   
“Yeah.” Then she kissed him.    
To him, it really was a Happy Birthday.


End file.
